The True Once and Future King
by Mercy0880
Summary: "This is the tale of the once and future king... GAO"


**The True Once and Future King**

The Great Wizard Merlin sat facing the Sword in the Stone that would decide who would be worthy to become the next king. He had been waiting for this day for well over a decade, it was time for the heir of Uther Pendragon to claim her right as the next King of Britain. The king had sent his child away in despair upon seeing that the only child that he had brought into this world was female. The magus however, was utterly delighted. The gender had never mattered, although with the heir being female it might require a bit of deception, and when Uther sent his daughter away to be raised away from the castle it only further proved to him that the child would be one of the greatest rulers to have ever taken the throne.

"Once you take hold of this sword you will no longer be human, you will become the King of Britain and you must give up your humanity in order to become a just ruler. If you are prepared for such a fate then you can prove it by removing the sword from the stone."

The greatest magus in all of Britain turned to face Uther's heir and…

"GAO"

…saw what only could be described as a young blond girl in a lion's outfit.

"Gaaaoooo" the young girl let out a large yawn and used her foot to scratch behind her ear in much the same manner a cat would. It would seem that the heir had turned out a bit… different; perhaps he should have kept a closer eye on her while she was being raised under Sir Kay. While the magus was contemplating if this whole prophecy thing could still possibly turnout as he envisioned, the young Arturia had taken out a satchel (that he had not seen before) and began to eat dried jerky from it; completely ignoring his entire dramatic speech and the fate that stood before her.

Deciding that he didn't really have much to lose Merlin cast an illusion on the sword to make it appear as though it was a bone with a piece of tender juicy meat on it.

"GAO"

Well that certainly got her attention. Faster than he could follow, Arturia leapt on the sword and easily pulled it out of the stone.

"GAO"

She raised the sword over her head triumphantly and then proceeded to gnaw on the part where the illusionary meat was.

Well this was certainly not what he was expecting when he prophesized that Uther's heir would be one of the greatest rulers that the world would ever know. He thought to himself for a few seconds and decided that this didn't really matter, after all the gender didn't matter either. So long as she was a good ruler everything else about the king could be ignored.

_A few years later during the Saxon Invasion_

Standing before the large armies of the Saxons stood the united forces of all of Britain. They had gathered together in order to protect their homes, land and way of life from the foreign invaders.

At the head of the resolute army, stood a lion with an intension fire burning in her emerald eyes. In her hands she held Caliburn which was still under Merlin's illusion and retained the appearance of a piece of juicy piece of meat on a large bone.

The King of Britain let out a massive roar –

"**GAO**"

- and began to charge forward towards the invading army.

"FOR THE KING"

Not to be left behind, the gathered forces of Britain followed their king with a roar.

_With Merlin_

"Perhaps I shouldn't have told her that the Saxon leader was the one who stole her satchel of jerky"

Merlin mused as he quietly munched on the king's jerky from his overlooking position of the battlefield. Despite his relaxed demeanor he was quietly praying that the king never found out that he was the one who stole her jerky in order to better incentivize the king to fight the invaders.

_After returning home from what would become known as the most one sided slaughter in the history of warfare._

Standing before that king on the battlefield was Mordred, the leader of the rebellion against the king. A knight covered head to toe in armor with a red mantle set about the knight's waist and horns protruding from their helmet.

"Why do you not recognize my right to rule Father, do you despise Morgan so much that you would deny me what is mine by right of birth?"

The horned knight yelled at the king as their forces raged against each other.

"GAO"

"What do you mean I am not fit to be your heir? I share your blood! Although the circumstances of my birth may be unusual, the throne is mine by right of blood!"

"GAO"

"What do you mean I dress inappropriately?"

"GAO"

"….Really?"

_Later_

Moran Le Fey rushed towards the castle; she had just received a message from Mordred that the king had agreed to recognize Mordred of her heir. She was thoroughly surprised by the message having never suspected that the king would see any worth in what was essentially a clone that she had created of her. Once she had reached the castle one of the king's men informed her that Mordred and the king were waiting for her inside the king's chambers.

She half ran to the king's chambers and when she opened the door she was greeted by the sight of Mordred in what looked like a red bikini with a cat tail and ears as well as large paws on both her hands and feet.

When Morgan entered the room, Mordred looked back at the king who nodded.

"G-Gaaaaooooo"

Blushing furiously while striking a pose, Mordred addressed Morgan in such a manner, getting what looked to be a nod of approval and praise from the king.

Morgan gave the response that would be typical of most people who were presented with this scene. Which of course was staring at it with her mouth open, unable to find words to express what she was feeling about what she had just saw.

"… What the..?"

It seems Morgan's plans for Britain were thrown out the window along with any sense of modesty that Mordred had previously possessed.

"GAO"

"G-Gaaoo"

Given the smile on her face, it looks like she didn't care much about that though.

_The Fifth Holy Grail War_

Shirou Emiya was not having a good day. After witnessing a battle between two supernaturally powerful entities, he got hunted down by one of them and had a spear thrust through his chest right where his heart was. After somehow miraculously recovering from what should have been a massively mortal wound, he returned home only to realize that the same entity had followed him home and intended to finish him off. After some quick thinking he made a desperate bid for the storehouse in hopes of finding something in there that could be used as a weapon.

"It's unlikely, but maybe you were the seventh one. Well, this is it for you even if that's the case."

But that had failed and now the red lance of the man was on a course for his heart again.

However, fate intervened once more and before the lance could pierce his chest for the second time tonight, a light began to shine from within the storage shed. The man was distracted by the light for a second and was then forced back as a figure appeared from within the light and attacked him.

"It can't be… the seventh Serv-"

Before he could finish whatever he was going to say, the figure that had appeared from within the light jumped on the man and proceeded to mercilessly beat the living hell out of him. After reducing the man to little more than a blood corpse, the figure then turned to him.

"GAO"

…Was that a young girl in a lion suit holding a piece of meat on a bone?

Before he could fully process what he was looking at, the girl suddenly walked up to him and began to sniff him.

"Umm, excuse me can I help you- WOAH."

The girl suddenly tackled him and began to rub her face against his affectionately.

"GAO~"

It wasn't until later that Shirou found out that on that day, he became the wife of a king.

**Author's Notes:**

**Whelp this is my first fic, this idea had been floating around in my head for a while and I finally forced myself to sit down and write it. I may pump out a few more fics like this but it would be randomly and whenever the mood struck me. I was gunna add a few more scenes but didn't feel like going over Arthurian legends to find more scenes I think I could write. Give me some reviews to point out what I could have done better, point out any grammar or spelling mistakes to help me not make them again and thanks for reading.**


End file.
